mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Government Accountability Office
The Government Accountability Office (GAO) is a federal agency and a audit, evaluation, and investigative arm of the USJ Congress. It is part of the legislative branch of the United States of Jarrad government. History The GAO was established as the Government Accounting Office '''by the Jarradian Republic Budget and Accounting Act of 1904. The main purpose of the agency is to "investigate, at the seat of government or elsewhere, all matters relating to the receipt, disbursement, and application of public funds, and shall make to the President ... and to Congress ... reports and recommendations looking to greater economy or efficiency in public expenditures". Its motive is to help Congress in many responsibilities in many areas. More purposes is to investigate into some documents of Congress. In 2004, possible name changes for the organisation was to be named from Government Accountability Office to the General Government Accountability Office. It was dropped with negative feedback about the name changing and the name has since not changed. The agency has got positive feedback from citizens because of its way of investigating reports of over use of pointless government spending and secretive documents of money. Many conclusions in their reports tend to be accurate and is always heard over Jarradian media. It has been listed number 1 as the safest, and the greatest place to work in a government agency, and Jarrington, D.C. The GAO is headed by the Director of the Accountability Statistics. in 2002, the current executive Myles Perkins has taken the job. They only have a 15 year term in the job, unless they are removed by president Andrew Johns. Congress is unable to remove the executive of GAO, though they were able to when the organisation was first established. GAO is planning to extend itself with smaller bases throughout major cities in the United States of Jarrad. Reports ]] The organisation is a data provider for reports of anything it has assigned to, such as The variety of topics reported on range from Federal Budget and Fiscal Issues to Financial Management, Education, Retirement Issues, Defense, Homeland Security, Administration of Justice, Health Care, Information Management and Technology, Natural Resources, Environment, International Affairs, Trade, Financial Markets, Housing, Government Management and Human Capital. Many reports are requested by government officials, or if by any chance media. This is to get an insight of political stories and such. It prepares an annual of 1,200 - 2,000 reports daily. Financial Statements of the USJ Government Every single year, GAO issues and release reports on statements of the government, regarding on finance and other topics. The 2010 Financial Report of the United States of Jarrad Government '''was issued a day before 2011 for public inspection. Public Debt GAO has recently published reports of the Jarradian National Debt. A 2010 report indicates that the debt was only at 47.9 billion, much lower than the 96.5 billion debt result in 2009. This means that the Jarradian Republic will no longer be in debt and have a strong growing economy. Europe 2015 A GAO plan is by 2015, a variety of goals have been set out: *Extend bases into European Nations *Fix the debt in EU countries *Address Financial Security and Well-being to the European people *Address Security Threats and Financial Threats See also *List of United States of Jarrad federal agencies Category:Agencies of USJ Congress Category:Agencies established in 1904 Category:United States of Jarrad